Cinta Baru
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: Karena cintanya padamu yang begitu tuluslah yang mampu menembus tameng keegoisanmu./Sasusaku. Narusaku./Semi-canon. 2nd POV. ONESHOT.


_Suatu saat, cinta yang baru akan hadir untukmu. Percayalah._**

* * *

Cinta Baru**

**© Myuuga Arai**

**

* * *

**

2nd POV

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Semi-canon. OOC. Timeline abstract. SasuSaku. NaruSaku.

* * *

Kau selalu ada di sana.

Berdiri menatap indahnya matahari yang terbenam dengan tangan menggenggam sebuket mawar putih, dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat sendu kala menatap sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama pria terkasihmu.

Kemudian kau akan menitikkan air matamu. Namun yang terindah bukanlah saat butiran-butiran air suci itu mengalir dari sudut-sudut matamu yang hijau berkilau itu, melainkan saat bibirmu membentuk senyum cantik yang bermakna dua hal: kepedihan dan kebahagiaan.

Pedih saat kau menyadari pria itu tak lagi di sisimu. Yang tertinggal hanyalah kenanganmu bersamanya, yang bahkan mungkin suatu saat akan terhapus seiring berjalannya waktu. Karena takkan ada lagi kesempatan untuk bersamanya—tidak lagi, bahkan setelah selama ini kau terbuai dalam imajinasimu akan dirinya.

Tapi kaupun bahagia. Karena kau tahu, ia kini dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Tidak akan ada lagi dendam. Tidak akan ada lagi air mata dan darah yang mengalir dari mata onyx-nya. Dan kaupun tahu, ia akan bahagia karena mungkin pria terkasihmu akan dapat berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya di alam sana. Dan kau berbahagia untuk itu.

Kau pun berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan satu lagi malaikatnya untuk menjagamu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sampai kau mampu membuka hatimu sepenuhnya pada pria itu.

_Untuk cinta yang baru._

* * *

xXx

* * *

Malam itu begitu gelap dan sunyi. Bulan tidak tampak di langit sana, bahkan tidak juga bintang—yang menerangi jalanan Konoha hanyalah lampu jalan yang sinarnya pun bahkan telah meredup. Di langit, gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam yang terlihat seperti nimbus yang bergumul menaungi desamu tercinta.

Dan kau, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, lebih suka duduk menyendiri di sini—di bangku kenanganmu bersama Sang Uchiha dulu. Kau masih terlarut dalam pikiran-pikiranmu, atau bahkan imajinasimu yang melambung dengan membayangkan pemilik mata sharingan itu datang kembali ke sini, ke Konoha, dan kemudian semua akan berakhir sempurna seperti yang selama ini kau bayangkan.

Tapi kabar dari Godaime tadi siang memutus rantai harapmu—

"_Uchiha Sasuke dipastikan meninggal dalam pertempuran dengan seorang jinchuuriki asal Desa Kabut."_

—tapi kau tidak menangis. Kau sudah cukup matang untuk mendengar kabar ini, karena kau gadis cerdas; kau telah mendoktrin dirimu sendiri untuk mulai mengakui bahwa sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk mengharapkan Sang Uchiha kembali ke sini.

Dan kau berhasil. Kau berhasil menahan emosimu di depan semua orang yang hadir dalam ruangan Godaime untuk mendengar berita mengejutkan ini. Kau berhasil menahan luruhan air matamu di depan Naruto yang bahkan terisak di hadapanmu, juga Kakashi-sensei yang terlihat begitu terpukul—karena sekalipun wajah tampannya berlapiskan masker, sinar matanya takkan mampu membohongimu. Kau pun tak menangis saat Sai mengatakan, _"Sakura-san, berbesar hatilah. Masih banyak pria di luar sana,"_—yang kemudian mendapatkan satu pukulan di kepalanya dari Yamato-taichou atas ketidak-pekaannya terhadap situasi ini.

Semua rookie sembilan bahkan tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya saat mendengarmu membalas omongan Sai yang tidak peka dengan, "Ha'i". Begitu tenang dan tanpa tangisan. Tanpa teriakan seperti yang dilakukan Naruto, atau juga satu pukulan penyesalan yang dilampiaskan pada dinding seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi-sensei. Yang kau lakukan hanya diam—mata hijau emeraldmu hanya terpaku pada bola mata emas sang Godaime, memandangnya tegar seolah mengatakan dengan tegas; _Aku tahu ini pasti terjadi. Dan aku tak sedih_.

Kau memang begitu pandai membohongi semua orang, Sayang.

Hanya saja, matamu luput untuk menyadari bahwa mata biru milik salah seorang di ruangan itu menatapmu dalam diam, seolah tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Karena itulah kau begitu terkejut saat tangan pucatnya menyentuh bahumu, seolah menenangkan pikiran maupun hatimu yang sedang bergejolak melawan emosi.

Dan saat dia mengatakan, "Jangan menahan emosimu,"—dengan suara tertahan karena menahan tangis, saat itulah pertahananmu mulai runtuh. Matamu terasa memanas saat buliran air matamu melesak menuruni mata indahmu lewat sudut-sudutnya yang mulai memerah.

Tapi sekali lagi, harus diakui bahwa kau cerdas, Sayang. Kau punya ideologi yang begitu kuat, dan sama kukuhnya dengan sang Godaime. Kau telah memilih untuk menjadi wanita tegar sejak Sang Uchiha meninggalkanmu beberapa tahun lalu, karena itulah kau memilih untuk menghapus dengan lembut air matamu, dan memberikan seulas senyum pada semua orang di ruangan itu yang kini menatapmu.

Sekali ini, kau ingin sekali lari dari kenyataan._ Benar-benar lari_. Kemudian dengan cepat saraf sensorikmu mengirim sinyal ke otak jeniusmu, yang kemudian mencernanya menjadi satu-kesatuan kalimat: _Lari dari sini sebelum semua melihat tangismu_.

Dan begitulah. Kau membungkukkan badanmu, kemudian mengatakan bahwa kau sedang tidak enak badan. Dan dengan satu gerakan segel, kau pergi meninggalkan semua orang di ruangan itu, bahkan tak mempedulikan suara serak Naruto yang memintamu tetap di ruangan Godaime untuk sementara waktu.

.

Ya, dan karena semua hal yang begitu mengejutkan itulah kau memilih untuk berdiam diri di sini, di bangku kenanganmu bersama Sang Uchiha, sekedar menenangkan pikiran dan hatimu yang bergejolak tak keruan. Karena bagimu, membuka memori lama dengan pria pujaanmu akan sedikit menghadirkan kehangatan untuk hatimu yang sedang galau saat ini.

Tapi sayangnya, pilihanmu kali ini kurang tepat, Sayang. Memutar kenanganmu kenyataannya justru membuatmu semakin merindukan sosoknya. Sayangnya, otakkmu tak kunjung berhenti memutar kenanganmu. Dimulai saat pertama kali kalian bertemu sebagai tim tujuh, dan kemudian terus berlanjut hingga hari-hari indah terlewati bersama.

Ingin sekali rasanya kau menyangkal dan berkata pada semua orang ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir begitu saja ketika kau terjaga. Karena rasanya baru kemarin ketika kau, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei juga dirinya dipersatukan dalam ikatan abstrak bernama persahabatan. Rasanya belum lama ketika kau menggenggam tangannya ketika ia kesakitan, atau ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena segel Orochimaru, kemudian bertanya dengan amarah penuh: _"Siapa yang menyakitimu, Sakura?"_

Saat itu, jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau dapat merasakan kasih sayangnya. Hanya saja kau tahu ada sesuatu yang salah di sini—sesuatu yang terasa begitu janggal dan tidak wajar. Sasuke-kun milikmu takkan pernah mampu menyakiti orang lain dengan seringai… selama ini kau percaya akan hal itu.

Namun saat terakhir kalian bertemu mengubah cara pandangmu terhadapnya.

Ia bukan Sasuke-kunmu yang dulu. Benar-benar bukan. Ia bukan lagi Sasuke-kun yang akan memerah pipinya kala kau berada di dekatnya, atau Sasuke-kun yang selalu melindungimu di balik dindingnya yang misterius. Bukan juga Sasuke-kun yang akan selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Atau bukan juga Sasuke-kun yang—

"Sakura-chan."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan segala imajimu. Sebuah suara bariton yang begitu datar, namun sukses melemparmu kembali untuk menapaki realita.

Suara sahabatmu.

Ia melangkah dengan perlahan, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahmu. "Sakura-chan." sekali lagi, suaranya terdengar tertahan itu menyerukan namamu. Kau tahu persis, bahwa sang pemilik suara saat ini pun sedang sama berdukanya dengan dirimu. Atau mungkin lebih. Karena ia benar-benar kehilangan orang yang telah menjadi saudaranya. Ia kehilangan orang, yang untuk pertama kalinya, mengakui keberadaannya. Ia kehilangan rival, sahabat, dan saudara. Tapi kau tahu, ia menahan segala kepedihan dan rasa sakitnya demi terlihat tegar di hadapanmu.

Demi melindungimu dari jurang keputus-asaan.

Namun dirimu tetap terdiam; kau masih terlalu rapuh untuk sekedar membalas panggilannya. Dan diapun, dengan wajah yang menahan luka, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus karena melihat ekspresimu yang kosong. "… aku juga merasa kehilangan, Sakura-chan."

Kau masih bergeming.

Sudut matamu mendapati sang Uzumaki menghela napas. Untuk sesaat, kalian terhanyut dalam heningnya malam yang mencekam, sama-sama larut dalam pikiran dan imajinasi masing-masing. Waktu terasa begitu lambat berjalan, dan untuk kali ini, kau baru merasakan bahwa bernapaspun membutuhkan energi yang luar biasa.

Di sebelahmu, Naruto mulai memandangmu dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, sadar apabila Naruto akan berbicara, segala perkataannya akan menembus pertahanan emosimu. Karena kau sadar, hanya di hadapan anggota tim tujuhlah kau tak pernah mampu menahan emosimu. Mereka begitu mengenalmu—kau yang selalu bersembunyi di balik segala perkataanmu yang kasar dan tegas, hanya untuk menyembunyikan sisi lain dari dirimu yang rapuh.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sakura-chan. Kumohon. Katakanlah sesuatu."

Kau tahu ia mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Untukmu. Agar kau tak melihatnya terluka, dan akan membuatmu semakin rapuh. Ia berusaha kuat agar kau mampu bersandar padanya.

Sekali lagi, untukmu.

…lantas kenapa kau masih bergeming? Padahal kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa kau melukainya.

Mata birunya yang sejernih langit memandangmu dengan putus asa. Ada binar kepedihan yang mendalam di sinarnya yang meredup. Ada garis keputus-asaan di kilaunya yang kini tertutupi bayang kesedihan. Ia menatapmu dengan terluka. Sangat terluka.

"…apakah lebih baik aku saja yang mati, Sakura-chan? Apakah lebih aku yang mati, agar dirimu tidak seperti ini Sakura-chan! Astaga Sakura-chan, DEMI TUHAN KATAKANLAH SESUATU!" ia berteriak lantang dengan putus asa di hadapanmu. Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkram bahumu, seolah berusaha menyingkap takbir kebenaran di balik matamu yang menatap kosong.

Ia menangis.

Ia gagal mempertahankan emosinya, dan ini semua karenamu. "…aku akan menebusnya dengan nyawaku kalau aku mampu, Sakura-chan. Demi melihat senyummu. Karena itu jangan seperti ini, Sakura-chan… kumohon." suaranya terdengar putus asa sekarang. "Kumohon Sakura-chan… katakanlah sesuatu. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini." katanya lirih. Tangan kekarnya kemudian dengan lembut menarikmu, merengkuhmu dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Ia menangis di bahumu.

Kali ini, kau tak lagi mampu menahan emosimu. Bibir pucatmu dengan lirih menyebut nama itu, nama pria terkasihmu. Nama pria yang begitu kau rindukan kehadirannya.

Karena takkan ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuk merajut kenangan dengannya, kau sadar akan hal itu, kan?

"Sasuke-kun…" kau menggumamkan namanya tanpa sadar. Kau bahkan tak menyadari kalau tangan Naruto kini memperkuat rengkuhannya.

"Menangislah, Sakura-chan. Menangislah di saat kau ingin menangis."

—dan saat itulah pertahananmu runtuh. Kau membalas pelukan Naruto dengan defensif, merengkuhnya seakan kau akan kehilangan lagi satu bagian dari dirimu begitu kau melepasnya. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…" bibirmu tak hentinya mengucapkan nama itu, seolah hanya dengan cara itulah kau mampu menguatkan dirimu yang kini terasa bagai kepingan puzzle.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan. Aku ada di sini."

Kau mempererat pelukanmu.

"…aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

Kau dan Naruto menangis—kalian menangis bersama. Dalam pelukan hangat. Dalam janji yang tak terucap untuk saling menguatkan, saling melindungi.

.

.

.

"Naruto… terima kasih."

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

Well, bagian akhir pas Naruto teriak ke Sakura terinpirasi dari salah satu fanfict favorite-ku karya angel-puppeter, jadi mungkin terasa familiar. Btw, aku ga tahu ini lebih prefer ke SasuSaku atau NaruSaku, tapi sesuai judulnya yang mengindikasikan ke 'something new', aku lebih suka bilang ini NaruSaku. Hihi, lagi suka banget NaruSaku :D

**Terima kasih telah membaca :D**

**Myuuga Arai  
**


End file.
